


Loving Her Was A Losing Game

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, But Jesus Christ She Leaves Or Tries To Leave So Many Times, Dont Get Me Wrong I Love Her, Emily Leaves Again, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Sometimes the person you love the most, the one person you trust with your life, is also the one to shatter your soul.More Shifting/DR stories because they're currently the only things getting me through online lessons.(Note I haven't shifted yet, however a lot of it is based around my DR world, the plot however comes from random audio edits I hear on my fyp and get random inspo to write for 😌)
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Natasha Carter (OC), Emily Prentiss/Original Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Criminal Minds [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Kudos: 1





	Loving Her Was A Losing Game

"Hey Em, I'm home." Natasha's voice echoed through the apartment.  
"Em?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she left her keys on the hook, stepping into the apartment. Her breath caught in her throat.   
"Emily!" Her voice bounced off the walls as she ran through each room, her eyes scanning over the area. Her heart was racing as fast as her thoughts. Each room was void of anything that had belonged to her girlfriend. She raced back out, her eyes quickly catching something folded delicately on the table. She picked up the note, unfolding it with shaking hands.

"Natasha?" JJ was confused to see the younger agent walking in. Her eye's were void of emotion, her face blank. The redhead looked up, seeing only the blonde, she let herself continue forward.  
"What the hell happened?" She couldn't recall ever seeing the profiler ever look this distraught.  
"Emily. She left this." Natasha handed her the small slip of paper. One tiny thing that her brought her world crumbling piece by piece around her.  
"We were always a losing game. I was stupid to believe we weren't. But I got addicted to it, to her. I should have seen this coming." Her hand shook as she brought it to cover her mouth, tears threatening to spill, her emotions so close to breaking free. JJ slowly let her eyes trail over Emily's handwriting, her heart dropping.  
_"𝘔𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦_ _𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩  
𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵  
𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨.  
𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮  
𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵  
𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩. 𝘐  
𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘵𝘩𝘦  
𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨  
𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘰𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺  
𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸  
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘵  
𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦  
__𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺._  
_\- 𝘌𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺."_  
JJ slowly looked up from the letter, only seeing pain in the younger woman's eyes.  
"She left me Jayje. Just like that. Not even with a in person goodbye. How could she." And for the first time since discovering the apartment cleared and the note, folded neatly on their dining room table, Natasha let herself break. Let herself mourn. Let her heart shatter. The pain didn't feel quite real. It hurt. It hurt so much it was unbearable. A pain she wouldn't wish on even the worst of unsubs. It quite literally felt like she had been ripped apart, like her soul had been taken and smashed in front of her. Like she couldn't breathe. But it wasn't something that could be fixed with a quick nap or medication. It felt like it would never ease up, never go away. And maybe it wouldn't. She hated herself for it, but she relied on her other half. She relied on Emily. And without her, she didn't know how to live. How to survive.


End file.
